


Headlights and Starlight

by voxanonymi (spasmodicIntrigue)



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Ignoct Week, Late Night Conversations, M/M, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasmodicIntrigue/pseuds/voxanonymi
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis turn to look at Gladio and Prompto, both fast asleep in the back seat. Gladio sprawled out like a ragdoll, Prompto curled into the door with his head pillowed on his arms. At least, that was what Noctis assumed from the little he could see in the rear view mirror.Late night: the car, the road, and the stars up above. Noctis loves how that feels.





	Headlights and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week Day 2—  
> > _Timed Quest: Joyride._
> 
> I Can't Believe It's Not Angst!®

Despite the threat of daemons, Noctis enjoyed driving at night. There was something peaceful about rolling down an open road under the vast, star-speckled sky. Out here, there was no traffic to worry about, no stop lights, roundabouts, speed limits, detours. Just Noctis and his friends, the Regalia, the sky, and the road.

All of this applied to the daytime, too, but it was somehow more enchanting at night. Maybe it was because Prompto was conked out in the backseat rather than chattering and snapping pictures in the front. Maybe it was the smell of the night air rushing past, when the sky was clear enough to keep the top down. Maybe it was the way the engine made everything seem muted and calm. Maybe it was because Noctis was driving, feeling the purr of the engine, the smooth response to every tweak of the steering wheel. (Ignis was relegated to the passenger seat, keeping a quiet eye on the road and making sure Noctis didn’t drift off.)

Maybe it was because, on the darkest nights, it seemed like nothing existed outside of the car; outside of the headlights’ beam, beyond the glittery blanket above them. Maybe it was just because Noctis had an affinity for night.

_What’s in a name? Fate, and plenty else besides._

“Doing alright, Noct?”

Noctis glanced over. For once, Ignis was watching him rather than the road.

“Fine. Not even tired.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis turn to look at Gladio and Prompto, both fast asleep in the back seat. Gladio sprawled out like a ragdoll, Prompto curled into the door with his head pillowed on his arms. At least, that was what Noctis assumed from the little he could see in the rear view mirror.

“That makes one of us,” Ignis intoned. “I suppose your daytime sleeping habits have some practicality.”

Noctis snorted. “Uh, yeah. Just like I planned.” In reality, he napped because he liked sleeping, and because he just… got tired easily. But Ignis knew that. “You can sleep if you want. I promise not to kill us all.”

Ignis let out an amused breath. “Thoughtful of you. But I would be remiss in my duties as ‘shotgun’ if I were to sleep on the job.”

“Prompto always does.”

“Yes, well. That’s him.”

“He’s generally pretty good at the whole keeping-the-driver-awake thing, though.”

“Unsurprising.”

“I can pull over and you can swap places with him, if you want.”

“No, Noct. I don’t mind.”

Noctis smiled. “I know. Just thought I’d check.”

“I know.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The ever-billowing Rock of Ravatogh loomed on their left, slowly shifting behind them as the Regalia carried them onwards.

“The new headlights appear to be well worth the trouble we went through to retrieve them,” Ignis commented, as the lights of Burbost Souvenir Emporium came into view far ahead of them.

“Absolutely,” Noctis agreed. “It’ll be great if Cindy can find a way to, like, reverse engineer them.”

“It’s the bulb that presents the issue,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis could feel his eyes on him. “You really do enjoy driving at night, don’t you?”

Noctis shrugged. “What’s not to like?”

“The darkness, for one thing.”

“We were just discussing the headlights!”

“They may keep the daemons at bay, but they don’t entirely remedy the lack of daylight. I suppose I dislike the… lack of three-sixty degree visibility.”

Noctis snorted. “Okay, Specs.”

“What _do_ you like about it?” Ignis inquired.

“It’s peaceful,” Noctis answered immediately. “Quiet. Calm. Makes me feel like… everything we need to do—everything _I_ need to do, everything that’s gone wrong and will go wrong, and all that anxiety about what I don’t know… it’s like I’m driving away from it. Or… like it doesn’t matter as much. It’s there, but not _here_. Not until the sun rises, or until we get where we’re going.” He paused. “I don’t know, maybe I just like feeling like we’re getting somewhere. And being behind the wheel means I’m in control of that progress. I can _feel_ it.” He coughed. “Sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying.” He _always_ rambled while he was driving, too focused on the road to properly focus on the words pouring out of his mouth.

“Don’t apologise,” Ignis said softly. “I love hearing your thoughts. I don’t get to very often.”

Oh. Well, what was he supposed to say to _that_? “You worried about me?”

“Endlessly.”

“Yeah. Don’t be.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Is that an order?”

Noctis hummed. “Nah. Just lookin’ out for your mental health.”

“How mightily benevolent of you,” Ignis chuckled. “Tell me more.”

“What, about how I worry about you worrying about me?” Wait, did he say that out loud? He shot a brief look towards Ignis, who had completely given up on watching the road, and seemed content to just watch Noctis. “Are you trying to get me talking to keep you awake?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said coyly. Then he yawned.

A grin spread wide across Noctis’ face. They’d just passed through Burbost, past the turnoff that would lead them to Lestallum, and onto the straight stretch of elevated road above Upper Wennath. “I have a better idea.” He put his foot flat on the accelerator.

As beautifully responsive as ever, the Regalia shot forward like a bullet from a gun. The rev of the engine was delightfully satisfying, the rush of cold air through Noctis’ hair nothing short of exhilarating. He let out a joyous whoop. A surprised yell escaped Ignis. In the back, Prompto and Gladio startled awake with respective cries and grunts of confusion.

“We’re approaching warp speed, boys!” Noctis cackled, as the speedometer crept towards ninety; as the mouth of the tunnel rapidly approached them.

“Noct’s lost it!” Prompto yelped. “We’re all gonna die!”

“Cut it out!” Gladio growled.

Noctis didn’t dare glance to his right to see Ignis’ reaction. He eased his foot off the accelerator to let the speed drop on its own. Then he heard it, the single most beautiful sound of the night: Ignis _laughing_. Not a hysterical, oh-god-we’re-dying laugh, but a genuinely delighted one. Full-bodied, clear, and resounding.

Noctis was sure his face would split in half from how widely he was grinning. His heart pounded excitably, adrenaline fizzing across every nerve ending. The tunnel devoured them, speed dropping to eighty, then to seventy.

“Oh my god, they’ve _both_ lost it!” Prompto wheezed. Gladio grumbled something incoherent—most likely a string of cuss words.

Ignis coughed. “That certainly was irresponsible of you, Noct.”

“You enjoyed it,” Noctis teased.

“I’m not _all_ stiff collars and strict bedtimes,” Ignis pointed out. “I do enjoy the occasional… joyride.”

Who knew that better than Noctis? Empty Insomnian highways at two a.m.; to-go coffees in the cup holder; formal ties loosened. Letting loose. Ignis’ car wasn’t the Regalia, not by a long shot, but it had pep. Probably Noctis’ second-favourite car in the world.

For a good week thereafter, suffice it to say, neither Prompto nor Gladio were very comfortable with Noctis behind the wheel.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was starting to seriously think that I'd lost the ability to write non-angst, then this happened. I wasn't sure I was going to do any of the timed quests, since I've been in a bit of a slump, but then I remembered a note I'd written on my phone a while ago: "quiet moments in the front seat while the chumps in the back are passed out." And it all came together. 
> 
> For me, that sort of scenario evokes a quiet emotion that the English language can't sufficiently describe. I can only hope that I managed to capture it nonetheless. I really enjoyed writing this. Guess it pays to take a break from doom and gloom once in a while!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://voxanonymi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
